


Welcome, Lucina!

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Kiran summons Lucina... That's it. That's the fic.





	Welcome, Lucina!

“Oh… Hello there. I’m Lu-“ 

“Lucy!”

Lucina gave a small start of surprise as her introduction was interrupted by the white-cloaked figure in front of her crying out her nickname. 

“Um… Yes, but Lucina is my actual name. Anyways, where are we?”

 “Oh, sorry about that.” The figure hastily said. “My name is Kiran, and this is the World of Zenith, and we’re in the country of Askr right now.”

 "I see. And why am I here?”

 “Well…” Kiran rubbed the back of their head. “Currently, Askr is at war with a few other countries. And we need all the help we can get, so my job is to summon heroes from other worlds… And you were chosen!”

 “I see.” Lucina murmured. “Another war, huh.” 

“Yeah… I’m sorry. Um, you can… Go back home… If you want.”

“Really?” Lucina thought back to Ylisse, where her family was, where peace reigned and her father was still searching, searching…

“…some people from Ylisse too.”

“What was that?”

“Oh, we have some people from Ylisse too, so you won’t be lonely if you stayed…”

“Some people?” Lucina suddenly sprang forward, grabbing Kiran’s hand. “Do you have someone named Robin in your ranks!?”

“Eh? Um, yeah.”

 Lucina relaxed, tension suddenly ebbing from her body. Robin was here… The one they had all been searching for…! 

“I’ll join you.”

“Well… That was a quick turn. But okay then! Let’s get back!”

 

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Kiran!” Marth greeted cheerfully as Lucina and Kiran walked into the grand hall. “A new hero, I see?”

“Ah, yes. Lucina, this is…” Kiran turned to see Lucina staring at the Hero-King, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Oh yeah…”

“L-L-Lord Ma-Marth!” Lucina stuttered out, trembling. “Oh Naga… What an honor!” 

“Um… It’s a pleasure to meet you too?”

“You have my utmost respect!” Lucina suddenly bowed, startling Marth. “You’ve been my role model since I was child, and I hope I have done well to carry on your legacy!” 

“What the - I mean… Um, thanks?”

“Marth, could you go and gather everyone from the World of Awakening for me, perhaps in the council room?” Kiran gently raised the dazed Lucina. “Let me get Lucina acquainted to this world.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you later. I look forward to getting to know you better, Miss Lucina.”

“M-Me too!”

 As Marth left, Kiran let out a small laugh. “Goodness, you were so flustered! How cute! Just like your other self!”

 “My other self?”

“Oh yeah.” Kiran turned to face Lucina. “I summon heroes from all worlds. There’s another version of you… A past you the masked version of Lucina. She goes by the name of ‘Marth’ as well… It’s quite confusing, but you’ll get used to it soon. Anyways, yeah. There are many heroes here, and many versions. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get along well with them. You’ll just have to get used to seeing so many people from so many different worlds. Phew, there’s actually a lot. Oh, but…”

But at this point, Lucina had lost track of Kiran’s words, for she suddenly noticed a flash of white hair. Across the hall, someone in a familiar purple coat walked by, talking to another hero. 

“Lucina?” Kiran asked, but Lucina was already running away from their side. “Luci-!? Oh.” Relaxing, they smiled as they took in the heartwarming reunion.

 

* * *

 

“Hm?” Robin turned at the sound of running feet. Eyes widened at the sight of familiar, long blue hair.

“Lucy?”

 _“Mother!”_ Lucina tackled Robin in a hug, nearly unbalancing the tactician.

 _“_ Lucina!” Robin gasped, bringing up her arms to hug her daughter back.

“I’ve missed you!” Lucina sobbed, clinging tightly to Robin. Robin closed her eyes, feeling small drops of water soak into her shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, my dear. There’s no need to cry anymore. I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO SUMMONED #BESTGIRL!?!?
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm back! The last few weeks have been a bit of a whirlwind with a bunch of stuff, but I finally found time to updates. And wow, FEH's got a bunch of updates! With all the new stuff coming out, I got a bunch of units and orbs... And now I only have 4 free spaces in my Heroes box ORZ. Really gotta look into skill inheritance... But yeah! Even though I've been so busy, I've been super pumped!
> 
> I've got a bunch of ideas planned out (including one with my precious baby Morgan), so look forward to those coming out!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked this!
> 
> P.S: To everyone who has commented but I haven't replied to you: I love you!!! Just don't take offense that I haven't replied. Sometimes I just don't know what to say without sounding too repetitive, and I usually end up rolling on the ground because I don't know what to say and I'm so flattered that you like my story. So, here's to all of you: Thank you!!! <3


End file.
